


Breakfast in Bed

by PandaRum



Series: Wolves always get what they want [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is still just a puppy and needs Theon's love, F/M, Feeding Kink, Jeyne Pool is Theon's bff, Moving In Together, Theon is a sweet babe who loves his wolf, dirty covers, not very graphic oral sex, sibling fighting.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: She's in love and no matter how happy she is, Arya knows something has to give. Only it's not the something she expects and while it's painful, she can't find herself to really care. Not when Theon is there by her side.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Again terrible grammar, hope you enjoy!

“Come back to bed,” Theon moans from under the covers of her bed. The butterflies in her belly began to flap wildly. They like seeing Theon in her space and so does she. Likes waking up to her face pressed into his ribcage, half on top of him as he snored away on his back. But it's also dangerous. She's still living with Sansa until she can get on her feet, and with her sister not knowing about the blossoming relationship right under her nose it's hard to sneak Theon in and out of her place. The only good thing about today is that Sansa is visiting home and so the apartment was left in Arya's care.

 

As soon as the older Stark girl was gone Arya didn't waste any time before calling Theon, ordering him to pack enough clothes for the weekend and to get his ass to her place asap. He doesn't disappoint her when she finds herself opening the door 20 minutes later.

 

“Brought your favorites,” he said holding up a DVD and Arya scowls, ripping it out of his hand.

 

“Don't be waving that around! I have a reputation to hold!”

 

“You don't want people to know you're a dork and that The Coal Miner’s Daughter is your favorite movie?” She grumbles at him and gently sets the movie down, giving it a slight pat.

 

“It's not my favorite.” _Lie_.

 

Today was Sunday though and that meant this was her last morning with Theon until she can sneak away to his place. If only Sansa would stop being helpful and stop inviting her to hang out with friends. There was only so many times that Arya can say no without it looking suspicious.

 

“I'm going to get us breakfast,” she gave him a quick peck on the lips before going back to tying her shoes.

 

Theon watches her quietly for a moment, “You know I can always cook.”

 

“Yeah I know,” it's hard to forget, especially when he was just a good cook. It helped that he was a certified pastry chef. “But sometimes I like being the one bring you food.”

 

He looks so happy when she says that. Like no one had ever bothered to put an effort for Theon, and going from their talk about past relationships she doesn't doubt it. He has some terrible taste in people-except for her of course. Not that she has to boast about it. Sometimes when Theon is so drunk on sleep and sex he’ll whisper praise after praise into her hair.

 

Sometimes it's hard to believe that they've been together for three months.

 

“I want some croissants,” he calls out when she goes out the door. She knows what he wants, and she knows where he wants them from, so she makes quick work to grab them some food and race back. It's only a short while she'll have with him and she doesn't want to spend it enjoying the beautiful day when she can crawl back into bed with him and get crumbs on the sheets.

 

It's exactly what she does. Goes forward to bite the warm bread in his hand as she rocks back against his hard cock. Groan from the taste of butter in her mouth and the way his hips twitch deep into her. She puts a hand on his chest to keep him down and even though Theon looks hazed out of his mind, eyes glossed over with a full belly and the woman riding him, he brings his hand towards her mouth, groaning when Arya takes a large bite, crumbs falling against his stomach. Every bounce she gave cause those flakes of bread to fall from his skin on to her white sheets. She should feel annoyed but a part of her-a large part of her-get giddy knowing that butter is going to stain and late at night when he's long gone she'll rub her fingers against the greasy spots and remember this moment.

 

“Harder,” he groans.

 

“Don't,” she gasps, moving her hips faster, enjoying the way their skin slapped against each other. “Don't … don't stop. _hungry.”_

 

Theon growls, not in angry but more in lust. Arya thinks that maybe, just maybe, he enjoys feeding her. Some kink of his, and she takes advantage of it. So she isn't surprise when Theon flips them over, grabs her waist and pulling her so close he slides in like nothing. The croissant in his hand is shoved into her mouth and she moans as he makes sharp jabs. Hands tight on her thighs as his chest keeps her knees bent. There's going to be bruises there and Arya knows she won't be able to wear short for the next few weeks, not unless she wants Sansa to ask questions. But in private she'll dig her fingers into the purple hand shaped marks and dream about Theon’s touch.

 

“I love being inside you,” he whispers, body completely stopped and Arya groans, eyes fluttering, as she gives a wiggle of her toes. She loves it too. It's not just the fucking she enjoys it's being buried around him while he's deep in her and she just can’t get enough.

It's scary how attached she’s gotten to this loveable idiot, Arya wasn’t the type of person to fall for someone so quick and so fast, she’s guarded and to her everyone was prey, but when she looks into Theon’s eyes she feels less like a predator and more like the hunted. It makes her feel weak and out of touch and she throws herself into the feeling. Sometimes it’s nice to let someone else play the wolf.

When he’s long gone back to his place and Sansa is back, demanding to know if Arya has even left her room, Arya turns on her side, fingers rubbing at butter stains and smiles.

It feels like things are finally going good, she’s happy in an amazing relationship that’s just her’s and no one else's. One her family can’t dig their jaws into, and she’s been promoted to manger at her crappy job, but it helps pay the bills and it’s right across _PYKE’S sweets and more_ and when she isn’t busy Arya likes to go over and bug Theon and his only worker, Jeyne Pool. It’s nice but like most things it doesn't last.

The day she wakes up with a uneasy feeling in her stomach she thinks _This is it, the other shoe has dropped._ Arya doesn't answer Theon’s morning message or the dirty picture he sent her, even though she wants nothing more then text back, send her own picture and be in perfect bliss. She wants to pretend she’s over reacting but this was the same feeling she got with her last few boyfriends and Gendry. It’s a feeling she now trusts and knows that it’s finally the end.

The thing is Arya is being over dramatic about Theon and when she returns home from work that day it’s to Sansa sitting on the sofa looking so uncomfortable she can’t stop biting her lip.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, taking off her jacket, phone buzzing in her pocket, letting Arya know that Theon texted again. It’s not like it's unusual for her not to answer, sometimes she forgot her phone but all day she’s been feeling guilty.

“Arya I think you need to sit down.” It’s a crushing weight when Sansa says she can’t take her in anymore. That she needs to find her own place and instead of staying seated down and acting rational Arya jumps up, face red with anger.

“You’re kicking me out!” she sneered.

Sansa sighs like Arya is being unreasonable and it makes the younger Stark want to land a punch on her sister’s pretty face.

“I can’t keep affording this place on my own.”

“I pay the fucking bills here too!”

“That’s not what I mean...The payment is too much, Arya. We would need another roommate--”

“Then get another roommate!”

Sansa stands up all of a sudden, a dark look on her face as she towers the shorter girl. “I would if people actually liked you! You don’t go out! You don’t talk to any of my friends! I’m not going to let a complete stranger live with me Arya, so one of my friends are going to move in, but no one wants to deal with you!”

“I can’t believe you, you _bitch!”_

_Slap!_

It’s completely quiet in the apartment and Arya blinks at the pain in her cheek, Sansa’s hand drops to her side. It takes so much strength not to repay her sister back, but for all her life everyone has said that Sansa was the more mature out of the two and now it’s finally Arya’s turn to be the grown up.

In a quiet voice, Arya makes sure to look at anything but her sister, “I’ll have my things out by mid day tomorrow,” and walks out.

She’s smart enough to remember her jacket, which has her wallet and hails a cab. “Where to ma’am,” a tall, large man asked from the driver seat, gum popping and crackling.

“245 North Bound.” He nods and it’s quiet in the car except the gum chewing and there’s no strength in her to snap at him to stop. When they get to her destination she pays him the last of her dollar bills and makes quick work of the stairs, focusing on each step but the pain on her face or the fact that she wants to cry.

When she gets to the third floor Arya stops. Her grey eyes take in Theon’s form as he leans on the balcony of his floor, cigarette between his lips as he stares down at his phone. She knows he’s looking at all her unanswered messages and Arya steps closer, her shoes making just enough noise to jolt him out of his thoughts and Theon looks over, face going slack as he watches her. Arya doesn't think as she starts picking up pace, feet moving fast so she can throw herself into his arms. It’s the warmth of his hold and the scent of smoke and sugar that gets to her and Arya can’t stop herself from bursting out in tears.

“Shh,” Theon whispers into her hair, “Shhh, baby, you’re ok.”

“She kicked me out, Theon,” she wails, “She says I’m no good.”

While that might not have been Sansa’s exact words it’s practically the same. It’s what she meant and it makes Arya feel worthless.

“I don’t know what to do. I have nowhere to go.” her tears just won’t stop and Arya can’t remember the last time she cried this much, this hard. In front of anyone, any less.

“Shh, Arya it’s ok. It’s ok, I promise. You’ll always have a place with me.”

And that’s the how she finds herself living with Theon. It’s weird at first, not because she doesn’t want it but because they had to find another place first and they took weeks until Jeyne explained that she’ll gladly move out of the apartment that belonged to the bakery.

“It’s Theon’s after all,” she said with a shrug, “It was only supposed to be for a while, but you guys need it more than me. So don’t worry, I’m moving in with my cousin.”

It also takes weeks to move her stuff out of Sansa’s apartment-not that she had much stuff-and she doesn’t talk to or see her sister in that time. It’s Jeyne who helps and her cousin who went by the name Podrick. He was an odd one but they thanks him and treated the both to pizza.

The feeling she gets that night as Theon says goodnight and thank you to their friend is warm and bright and she feels like she’s going to burst. Instead, she throws herself on their bed. _Theirs_ , she giggles at the thought, rolling around on the sheets they put on the bed. Her sheets on Theon’s bed and she giggles again, rubbing her finger on a oil like stain and remembers butter and bread and sweet, sweet bliss.

“Finally we’re alone,” Theon says as he pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere behind him but Arya can’t find it in her to care and grins as he crawls up to her, lips barely touching. “I missed you,” he whispered like it’s a secret and she leans up to brush their lips together.

“Not going anywhere,” she whispered back and threads their fingers together. “I’m here to stay.”

“Good.”

The morning after is wonderful. Theon wake her up to bacon which he hand feeds her and she kisses him all over the face, getting grease everywhere. He takes it though like he does with everything she does and in return she feeds him bacon as well. When they’ve finished the plate Theon doesn’t waste time in grabbing her by the legs and pulling her down fast. She gasps in shock and it turns into a moan as he buries his face between her thighs.

Closing her eyes, all Arya can smell is bacon in the air and a smile lights her face as grease covered fingers dig into the once white sheets.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
